clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sporrow
Sporrow "Insane" Varagi, actually Sporrow "Insanity" Postropedica Covabria san Houlsta ah Varagi (III), simply known as Sporrow or Insane Penguin is one of the most insane penguins in Antarctica. He built a rocket and threatened the PASA that he will launch his own rocket, SUPERFRINGER (actually Super Fridge) Background Sporrow's father's father, Sporrow Lavousia Anada La san Maria ah Koli ah Varagi (I), was an avid inventor. He thought of an older similar version of the SUPERFRINGER before Sporrow invented it. Born by Les Hongrasia Blurnbaria zee Varagia and Heather "Health" Hallies, Sporrow was in a family of two, with his sister being Krestine. He grew up like a normal child till he was 8 when something happen. ---- Sporrow is in school. The teacher is teaching the students how to multiplying decimals by tens, hundreds and thousands. Teacher: Okay class. Who could tell me what is 0.105 times 100? Mary: 10.5. Teacher: Correct, Mary. Here's a golden star (hands a golden star) Mary: Wow. It looks so shiny. Teacher: Now, next question, who could tell me what is 81.534 times 1000? (Sporrow raises his flipper) Sporrow: Ooh! Ooh! It is... (Suddenly... his brain have brains received a number of shockwaves which made his mind crazy) Sporrow: A Flying Bathtub. (Other classmates start giggling.) Teacher: Erm... Sporrow, could you tell me the real answer? A Flying Bathtub could only be the answer if you times Crazy with Madness. Sporrow: Fine. It is then a an unauthentic jewel stolen from the bank. (Classmates start chuckling) Sporrow: And to top that, the thief was a king! (Classmates laugh hysterically, banging the wooden tables and rolling around on the floor) Teacher: Children... children... oh, I'm so gonna get you, crazy pumpkinhead! Sporrow: HA HA! I AM DA KING! ---- From that day on, he was a crazy penguin, trying to be in the insanity spotlight. S.U.P.E.R.F.R.I.N.G.E.R. Launch Sporrow has threatened the [[PASA time and again to give him their rockets or launch his own miniature yet powerful rocket, S.U.P.E.R.F.R.I.N.G.E.R., into space. However, the PASA did not respond to Sporrow's commands, thus enraging him to create his own launch. The higher the rocket flies, the atoms in the rocket's power cell will duplicate, causing a powerful explosion among hitting the ground once more. A distance of 10cm could only cause an explosion equivalent to the damage of a plank or two in a wooden fence. Sporrow has attempted to launch ita total of ten times, but all failed due to something unfortunate. #Could not launch; engines filled with pie. #A bow cut through the rocket, splitting it into two. #Engines not fully-filled, landing in the sea and exploding --A new model created-- #Self-destruct upon launch. --A new model created-- #Mwa Mwa knocked it over, thus, when it took over, it destroyed the wooden fence. #Hit into a tree. #Hit into the same tree. #Engines blocked by pancakes. #Hit into THE SAME TREE AGAIN! #Self-destruct upon launch. These statements were reported by Sporrow's caretaker via online chat with the PSA. Trivia *He lives in Gentoo Island, but currently, the PSA could not track his whereabouts after installing a tracking device on him, in which he never knew about. Rumors conclude that he might have gone to South Pole City to raid the government, or gave up on launching Superfringer, which is quite unlikely. *Sporrow's full name, explained: Sporrow "Insanity" Postropedica Covabria san Houlsta ah Varagi (III), **Sporrow - His name, inherited from father (name change) and grandfather. **"Insanity" - Nickname given by close friends. **Postropedica - Cousin's name, whom is a Posturpidic Penguin. **Covabria - Another cousin's name. Used in conjunction with family naming system. Illustrator Keith's cousin's cousin is a Covabria descendent, and is the cousin of Sporrow's cousin. **san Houlsta - In the Varagi family tree, 'san' is used to represent the maternal mother's name, when converted into their dialect. Houlsta is their dialect's Hallies, Sporrow's mother's surname. **ah Varagi - In the Varagi family tree, 'ah' would represent another main group of names. In this case, it is to represent his surname. **(III) - Meant to represent he is the third Sporrow. *His grandfather has a similar name: Sporrow Lavousia Anada La san Maria ah Koli ah Varagi (I) **Sporrow - His first name. **Lavousia - Wife's surname. **Anada - Second wife's surname. **La san Maria - 'La' is used in conjunction with a husband having more than one wife. In this case, his father (as in Sporrow's grandfather's father) has seven wives. His mother that gave birth to him was Maria. **ah Koli - Koli is the middle name, in conjunction with this race. **ah Varagi - Surname. **(I) - First Sporrow. See also * PASA * Explorer * Alex12345a Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Villains